


The Queens Knight

by Grumpy_Matt



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Alya Césaire Ships It, Audrey Bourgeois is a bad mother, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Chloés dad works a lot, Depression, F/M, Good Chloé Bourgeois, Lila Lies, Lila goes after Luka, Luka cares a lot, Marichat, Miraculous Holder Chloé Bourgeois, Miraculous Holder Luka, Miraculous Holder Nino Lahiffe, Nino Lahiffe Ships It, Queen Bee, Volpina Alya Césaire, neglected Chloé Bourgeois
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 20:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19875343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grumpy_Matt/pseuds/Grumpy_Matt
Summary: Chloe makes a friend who plays the guitar and another who is the holder of the snake miraculous. Will she find out who they are. Or will She be long gone before then? Join Chloe and her journey of being a miraculous holding and maybe falling in love with someone.[Clarification: Chloe doesn't find the Bee Miraculous, Marinette never lost it. Episodes are in the order I want them to be in. Writing a Lukloe fanfic, but I can't really find any that just forces on Chloe and Luke so here I am writing this.]





	The Queens Knight

Chloe’s legs dangle over the edge of the rooftop of the hotel as she thinks about the words her mother had told her at the fashion show. She bites her lip to try to keep the tears from falling. It wasn’t the first time she was up on the roof like this. Usually, no one goes to look for her because most to all of the stuff doesn’t want to deal with her which she can understand. And if her father or Sabrina needs her, she always has her phone. 

Chloe's eyes stayed staring at the sunset that was about to start when her phone notified her of a message. She looked at her phone screen to see that she had missed some phone calls from Adrien, and Sabrina. And a few messages from her classmates, but mainly Sabrina, Adrien, and even Marinette. Chloe had talked to Sabrina for a little, but when it started to get too hard for her, she just hung up on Sabrina. She didn’t want her only friend to hear how weak and pathetic she is.

She shakes her head and put her phone on silent and then placed it back in her pocket as she turns back to the sunset and stares at it. Chloe slowly started to zone out and starts to think back to the events of the fashion show. 

________

_ Chloe stands there right in between her father and mother and listens carefully to her mother as she praises Marinette about her hat. And that was until she mentions New York and taking Marinette and making her famous. Of course, Chloe was angry at this so she snaps.  _ __   
_   
_ __ “What! You're going to take Marinette to New York, but not me! Your own daughter!” Chloe snapped at her mother who scowled with disgust that her offspring is snapping at her. 

_ “Will unlike you, Marinette is exceptional,” Audrey growled as she stares at her offspring in the eyes. _

_ “I’m exceptional!” Chloe hissed out as her Sapphire with a mix of Azure eyes light up with the fire of her anger. Which only caused her mother to roll her eyes.  _

_ “The only thing exceptional about you is your mother.” Her mother said with a smirk, her remark caused Chloe to laugh as darkness covers her eyes. Audrey was shocked and angry at her daughter for laughing at her. _

_ “What So Funny!” She snaps at Chloe whos laugh seem to stop at her mother's snap. Adrien's eyes widen at the sight of his childhood face. Chloe's eyes are crazy with a smile.  _

_ “EXCEPTIONAL! HA! Don’t make me laugh mother! Nothing is exceptional about a mother who can’t even remember her daughter's name or a mother who neglects her child and husband. And the rare times you do come back, your not grateful for the love daddy gives you or even me! MAYBE Gabriel Agreste was right to choose Emilie over yo-” Chloe was cut off by a slap to her face which the force made her stumble backwards.  _

_ “YOU BRAT! I should have got rid of you when I found out I was pregnant with you!” The blonde fashion designer yelled at her offspring whos looking down as her eyes are shaded by darkness. Her head is cocked to the side to show off the cheek that was slapped. All the reporters and newscasters are right there catching everything.  _

_ Chloe couldn’t take any of it anymore and just ran out of there. She needed to think and she also needed to find a place to allow herself to be weak in. And the first place was the comfort of her room. As she ran, she didn’t realize that tears had already started to fall. She was so focused on getting back to her room she didn’t seem to see the person in front of her. She crashed right into them causing them to fall back and she followed by falling onto them. _

_ “Hey there, moving quite fast there, aren't you.” Said the person who is underneath Chloe. They seem to say that as of making a tiny joke. Which surprisingly cause Chloe to crack a small smile, but it faded as soon as it came. She quietly moved off them and stared at the person who she ran into. They were a guy with dark hair with blue tips. He eyes are a mix of Air force and steel blue. He wears a blue hoodie with a white shirt with a logo that Chloe doesn’t recognize. He wears a ring on his left hand and bracelets on his right wrist. He also had black nail polish on and dark ripped jeans and black high tops.  _

_ “I’m sorry about bumping into you,” Chloe said quickly as she gathers herself and then she runs off with Luka looking after her as she runs away. Eyes filled with concern at seeing her wet face of tears. Luka gathers himself and looks at the path the girl had run off and then he made his way back home. _

__________

Chloe came back and realized that it was dark out now and that tears were running down her face. She quickly wipes her face and grabs her things and made her way towards her room. She was walking down the hall as she turns the corner she catches sight of her mother and father. Which caused her to retreat back to the corner and leans against the wall.

“Audrey please go back to your room. I don’t want to tell you twice.” Her father's voice sounded really upset. 

“I need to teach that brat a lesson when talking out of turn. She has no right to talk to me like that.” The blonde-haired women hissed out as her arms crossed over her chest. Chloe listened and slowly drew her hand to her sore cheek. 

“I will not allow you anywhere near our daughter. Anyway, you're just upset she spoke the truth.” He growled as he stands in front of the doors to her room. 

“THE TRUTH! At least I was helping others find their passion for fashion and what was that abomination doing? She was the one who caused most of the destruction of Pairs. She caused most of the akumatized. I know it! You know it! Everyone knows it! It would be better if she was gone from this world.” Her words hit hard into Chloe. Even if Chloe was angry that her mother wasn’t home and didn’t care about her. Chloe had always looked up to her and wanted to impress her. Chloe loved her and she knows she shouldn’t, but she does. 

“If you don’t go to your room willingly I’m going to have call security.” André stands his ground. He was not going to be a pushover anymore.

“Oh! So, I’m the bad guy! What about you?” She growled as points a finger on his chest with angry. This catches him off guard as Chloe listens closely. 

“Yes you may be around from time to time, but not all of the time! You’re a busy man! You have to run hotels and you’re the Mayor! You have a lot of paperwork to do! You can’t always be with our daughter. But now that I think back to it, you were a busy man before being the Mayor. Now, why did someone like you who was already rich go into being the Mayor? Maybe to GET AWAY from your own daughter!” The fashion designer snarled at her husband. 

Chloe couldn’t believe what she was hearing and she wasn’t sure if she should trust what comes out of her mother's mouth, but it's true that her father doesn’t hang out with her that much. She just stood there hiding as her thoughts races around in her head. 

“At least I care for our daughter and you know what Audrey we are through! We are getting a divorce.” The Mayor said as he goes up and grabs her by the arm and drags her the opposite direction. 

When Chloe was sure that they out of sight Chloe makes his way towards her door and she goes inside her room. Chloe falls to her knees as more tears fall from her eyes as she covers her mouth. She felt sick to her stomach, but she stayed there as she tries her best to calm herself. 

Chloe pulled back as she hits the door when something touches her shoulder. She looks up to see the black cat kneeling down with concerned eyes. She wipes her faces trying her best to dry her face of tears. She was confused about why the Chat Noir was here in her room. It wasn't like they were friends or anything, to be honest, she had been rude to him a few times, so why was he here.

“What are you doing here?” Chloe asked the superhero as she stands up and dusted herself off and made her way towards her balcony as she looks out at Paris and waits for Chat Noir to reply back to her. 

The black cat stands next to Chloe as she looks out at the city. She didn’t want to look at him if she was being honest. She hated that he saw her being weak, she didn’t like showing that side of herself. 

“I saw what happened with you and your mother and I just wanted to check up on you.” He said kindly as he continues to stare at Chloe with kind and soft eyes. Chloe frowned and confusion cross over her face. 

“Why? We don’t know each other and I’ve rude to you and now here you are.” She said as she turns towards him with a serious look on her face. But then something hit her full force which causes her to move towards her door as Chat watches her closely. 

“You didn’t come here because you care, You came to make sure an Akuma doesn’t come and turn me evil.” She watches him closely and he frowned as he goes to move forward only to have her move closer to the door. 

“Chlo-”

“Who would care for someone who is a bigger villain then Hawkmoth himself.” She said with a little chuckle as she goes back into her room and before the superhero could reply she closed the door to the balcony. 

Chloe makes her way towards her way to her bed to see Jean had places Mr.Cuddly on top of her right pillow with a note that said ‘I hope Mr.Cuddly can help with the pain.’ Chloe grabbed the teddy bear and stared at it. 

_________

_ A young girl around the age of 4 stares up at the teddy bear her father was handing her. She giggles and holds it close with a smile on her face. Her fathers smiles happily as he watches his daughter enjoy her gift. One of the younger butlers is nearby watching everything.  _

_ “Now Chloe.” Her father knees down and looks at her daughter with a soft smile. “Whenever you feel lonely, sad, abandoned. Remember Mr.Cuddlys is always there for you to help and he’ll make you feel better.” He said softly as he gives his daughter a pat. She giggles and runs off with her new friend. _

__________

Chloe’s hand holding the bear begins the shake and she throws the bear with anger. _ ‘He knew what he was doing, or did he know mother was leaving and just wanted me to feel comforted, but why couldn’t he do the comforting himself. Was what she said true?’ _ Chloe's thoughts were cut short by her phone as it moved in her pocket. She pulls it out to see she got another message from Adrien 

Chloe quickly sends him and Sabrina message that she's doing okay and she’ll see them at school. She puts her phone to charge and then goes and changes into pajamas. She turns off her night and goes into bed. Chloe moves around to get comfortable under the blankets, but after a while, she gets out of bed and walks over to Mr.Cuddly and She bends down and grabs a hold of him and goes back to her bed and sighs in relief as she drifts into darkness. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if my grammar or spelling is not the best. Also, I have a discord and if any of you want to join you gladly can. I have a channel where I give updates on my progress with the fanfictions I'm writing. 
> 
> Here is the link: https://discord.gg/4CE3C76


End file.
